Decisions
by Lancelot-Albion
Summary: After the battle with Madara, Naruto though he would finally rest in peace but alas, he wasn't. He gets a second chance at life but like everything in life, there is a catch.


**A/N: ****If you're reading this, congratulations on having achieved the primary goal with which we begin each day: You have avoided death.**

**Disclaimer: There are several ways to make money out of Naruto. Writing is not one of them. Anything you recognize belongs to the people who like to sue me.**

**Summary: After the battle with Madara, Naruto though he would finally rest in peace but alas, he wasn't. He gets a second chance at life but like everything in life, there is a catch.**

**Key:**

"Talking"

"**Demon Talking"**

_'thinking'_

_flashback/dreams_

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Naruto Uzumaki was at peace. Whatever the place was that he was currently on, he didn't have to care or worry about anything. He was at peace, that's all he cared about. He no longer had to care about insane people trying to take over the world, traitorous friends, tailed beast or anything Shinobi related.

He didn't feel sad about his failure to convince his best friend to join his side. He didn't feel regret about having to kill said friend and certainly he didn't feel down with his failure to stop the insane man from defeating his and thus ending all hope in the elemental nations and possibly the hole world. The only thing that bothered him a little was that everyone was counting on him, like he was some kind grand savior or something. He was only human, he wasn't a god. Who were these people who thought that he would resolve all their problems? As far as he knew, they had never done anything for him but they expected him to save them all. He thought about the epic load of crap know as the prophecy about him being the child of destiny/prophecy or whatever.

_'Yeah right.'_

Apparently having certain similarities with some old tale certain millenarian toad _"saw"_ automatically labeled you as one. He thought about his father being once know as such as well as Nagato but since they had died, the tittle rested on him or it had.

_'I wonder who's next on the line...'_

Naruto let out a mental sigh. He didn't regret anything, he had given it his all. After a couple of minutes Naruto finally decided to sleep and hope that when he waked up, he was in a better place.

_'I hope I did enough good deeds to land myself in heaven.'_ though Naruto with a smile.

As Naruto was slowly closing his eyes, a bright flash of red illuminated his surroundings, Naruto had to bring his hand to his eyes in order to protect them a little bit. When he opened them and got rid off the black spots the saw a familiar scene. In front of him was the Kyūbi, the beast had a face-splitting grin. It might be due to the fact that the torii that kept him imprisoned were falling apart signaling his forced extraction.

"What do you want, did you just call me to rub my defeat in my face?" said Naruto with his arms crossed around his chest.

"**Well... yes and no."** replied the beast.

"Right... what do you want."

"**Direct to the point as always. Such a shame that you are going to die."** Naruto visibly frowned at the remark.

"If that's all you want to say, I'll be going then." Naruto turned around and slowly started walking away.

"**I want to thank you."**

Naruto stopped on his tracks and turned around to see the fox.

"Why?"

"**Thanks to your death, I'll be free once more."**

"Stupid fox, if you haven't realized yet, you aren't going anywhere, you are being bottled inside that Gedō Mazō thing."

"**I know that. That's exactly what I am counting on."**

"What? I don't get it, I thought you wanted freedom above everything else?"

"**Yes, that's what I want. Eventually I'll come out of that sorry excuse of a containment cell."**

"Right, then tell me, how will you do that? As far as I know, all of your friends are inside that. From the Shukaku to the Hachibi."

"**They are there because they are weak. I am different and once I come out, I'll be even more powerful."**

"I don't think so. Anyways, enjoy being trapped inside Madara."

"**What makes you think that he will be strong enough to keep me down?"**

"Look, its common knowledge that you are his toy. One glance at his eyes and you are as dangerous as a newly born puppy."

"**I'm feeling less and less generous Naruto."** The Kyūbi growled.

"**As I was telling you, this time it will be different, this time I'll be so powerful that nothing in this world will ever stand a chance against me."**

"And how will you do that?" Questioned Naruto with a raised brow.

The Kyūbi let out a small smile, a creepy smile full of razor sharp teeth.

"**I thought you would never ask. I will absorb them."**

Naruto looked at the Kyūbi as if it had grown a second head.

"What?"

"**You heard me. I will absorb those losers and when I do, I'll break out of the Gedō Mazō and kill Madara once and for all. Then I'll will destroy every Ninja village to make sure no one ever tries to control me again. And do you know what's the best part?"**

_'Its official, it went insane'_ thought Naruto.

"What is it?"

"**Konoha holds a special place in my demonic heart. It will be the first place I destroy and believe me when I tell you, I will enjoy tearing each one of your loved and 'precious people' apart."**

"What! No you won't!" Shouted Naruto.

"**Yes I will and there is nothing you can do to stop me. You are at death's doorsteps already."**

The peace that Naruto had been feeling was destroyed in the couple of minutes that he had been talking with the Kyūbi. He fell on his knees, if he didn't felt regret or remorse by not beating Madara, now he was feeling it. If Kyūbi's claims were to hold any truth in them, he had unleashed something far more terrible than Madara to the world.

"**Are you finally starting to feel the weight of your loss?"** The fox didn't received any kind of reply.

"**Your loss, my gain. Anyways, its not as bad as it sounds. I won't kill everyone, just a couple tens of thousands."**

"How isn't that bad! You are going to kill thousands of innocents!"

"**Whatever, I can do with my toys as I please. Look, if the torii around me is any indication at all, you have less than a couple of minutes before death claims your soul."**

There was only one torii left from the couple that used to hold the beast down. The four torii that used to hold its chakra were long gone.

"**Thanks to your sacrifice I will finally be free once and for all to never be captured ever again. For that I am grateful and that's why I am going to give you a gift."**

Naruto looked at the beast directly in the eyes.

"I don't want anything from you!" shouted an angry Naruto.

"**You have no choice. Look at yourself and tell me what you see."**

Confused about the fox's request, Naruto quickly took a glance at himself. He scream in fright before he could calm himself a little and stare at the fox. Naruto's extremities were gone. The only thing left were his head and torso.

"What's happening to me! What did you do!"

"**I didn't do anything, you are almost dead and within a couple of minutes you won't be more than a little ball of light. A soul to be precise."**

"I don't like it! I want my body back. What should I do? Do something!" Naruto was beginning to hyperventilate.

"**Ah, I though you would never ask. Its time for you to receive your gift but make no mistake about this, I'm not doing this because I like you, I'm doing it because I hate you more than Madara."**

"What? What are you planning?"

"**In your current state it would be more than easy to corrupt your soul and make sure you end up in hell but because I'm grateful to you and hell is too good for you, I'm sending you somewhere even worse."**

"What! You can't do that!" shouted Naruto, clearly distressed about whatever the Kyūbi was contemplating.

"**Watch me."** The Kyūbi extended its paw to where Naruto was standing, it quickly tear into his torso before disappearing. A couple seconds later it came out holding a small white orb.

"W-what's that." Said Naruto trying to sound brave.

"**This is your soul. As it is now, you would probably go to heaven or somewhere nice."** Kyūbi then let out another creepy smile and before Naruto knew it, he was harboring dark feelings.

_'I hate everyone, I want to kill, I am better than anyone, I should have killed that asshole much sooner instead of chasing him around. Stupid fan-girl I should have taken her the hard way instead of hoping she would see me as more than a friend...' _thought Naruto.

"**Ah, we said hell was too good for you."** The Kyūbi let another smile full of razor sharp teeth before focusing on the pitch black orb on its paw.

The dark orb slowly turned gray and then white once more. To say Naruto was disgusted with his earlier thoughts would be an understatement. Naruto was ashamed and he knew that if he ever saw his friends again, he wouldn't be able to see them straight to the face. Naruto heard some chucking and faster than lighting his eyes were focused on the more than happy fox.

"**How much do I enjoy seeing you miserable."** It received a look full of hate.

"**Didn't we discuss hell was too good for you? Anyways, your time is up punk."** This time it didn't received any kind of reply or some look. Naruto was no more, the only thing that remained was a small white orb. The Kyūbi started feeling a pull on its being, it also knew its time was up.

"**Better get this over with."** Kyūbi brought both its paws over the white orb, sealing it completely between them, it then focused and after a couple of seconds it was holding a gray orb. There was no room to discuss whether if it was a little whiter than darker. Kyūbi then let the orb fly out of its paws.

"**Enjoy the eternal void Naruto."** Said the Kyūbi before its consciousness began to fade.

_**'Time to embrace my destiny as the strongest being ever.'**_

* * *

**A/N: I just want to make something clear, this isn't your typical 'Naruto goes back in time' kind of story. He will be traveling somewhere else thanks to something else.**

**For those of you following my other story, the next chapter will be up sometime soon. All my focus is on my first fic, this is some kind of pet project that won't leave me alone.**

**For those that might take an interest in this, tell me if you enjoy it or if it sucks and what can I do to make it better. Comments and Reviews are appreciated.**

**See you next chapter.**


End file.
